Star Wars: The Great Galactic Sith War
by Luqkim
Summary: A Losing Consortium, A Secret Empire, A Fallen One, All leading to a Great War.
1. Battle Beginnings

**STAR WARS**

**The Great Galactic Sith war**

_The Galaxy is at peace._

_5 years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars, the Empire and the New Republic had finally agreed to a treaty, ending the long Galactic Civil War._

_With the galaxy at peace, TYBER ZANN and his Consortium has took over the Black Sun's place as Great Criminals of the Galaxy and has shook much fear to everyone._

_LUKE SKYWALKER, and his partner and friend, KYLE KATARN looked over the planet of Eriadu as their fleet approaches a Consortium Space station and prepares their fleet for attack_...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Battle Beginnings **_

**Luke Skywalker stood with Kyle Katarn on the bridge of a Mon Calamari cruiser, making sure everybody was doing their part.  
Galactic Alliance spies had reported several Aggressor-Class ships warping in and out from hyperspace around the area, and one that had seemed to be the _Merciless, _Zann's flag ship.**

**Luke turned back and gave Katarn a nod. Signaling him to give the order.**

"**Commander Colleen, prepare all Alliance ships for contact. Adopt attack positions now"**

"**Yes sir"**

**General Katarn ordered, as Luke headed to the Hanger bay to get on his X-Wing fighter.**

**No one knew how this battle was going to go about. Recently, the battles with the Consortium had always been short, but costly. Those Star Vipers would rip apart any Alliance Capital ships within minutes. But since the Alliance has word that Zann might be here, their objective is to take him down and end the Conflict once and for all. But they could be wrong.**

**Just as Luke enters the Hangar bay, he was greeted by his long friend Wedge Antilles. "Nice to see you old buddy" Wedge said while giving Luke a big smile.**

"**Nice to see you too Wedge. Now, let's do this while we still have the chance"**

**Luke replied.**

"**Don't worry Luke. Rogue Squadron will do their job. We never fail. We'll escort hard enough to get you to board on that damn _Merciless._" Wedge said with strong confidence.**

"**I know you will. If we can take Zann down, the Galactic Alliance can finally rest" Luke said has he slipped into his Pilot suit. It's been a long time since he wore that orange suit with a life support system. He had been busy with lots of Jedi stuff recently, with the fall of the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV during the Yuuzhan Vong Wars, he had to build a new one on Ossus, and a New Jedi Order to rebuild the Jedi. He barely had the time to fly around like he used to on his T-19 back on Tatooine. Luke had grown more maturely, and his control with the Force had improve far great than he could had possible imagined. Though he was all that, he was still aware of the Dark side of Force and was disciplined enough to control himself.**

**As Rogue Squadron left the Hanger bays of the Cruiser, the fleet was already in position was moving towards the Space station. The Battle was about to begin.**

**- - - - - -**

**Zann was onboard his flag ship and looking out at the open space. Space was quiet. Too quiet sometimes. That's why he hated silence. Anything could happen during silence. Urai Fen approached him with troubling news.**

"**Zann, Alliance fleets have been spotted moving towards our position." Urai reported.**

"**Yes I know. The Alliance has become too aware of my whereabouts. It isn't surprising anymore that where ever I go; a fleet is always trying to kill me. Hmmm…"**

**Zann replied hesitantly. Ever since he stole the _Eclipse_ Super Star Destroyer, the Alliance had been on his tail, dwindling around and trying to hunt him down for quite some time now.**

"**Get the ships ready for Defence. Then get us ready to Hyperspace out of here when we have too. We'll do this Old School if we have to Urai." Zann ordered his friend with a touch of dismay.**

"**Yes sir" Urai replied and left the bridge. Zann gave the order of his men to get the _Merciless_ into position and had his fleet ready for battle. He knew this battle was going to be short and sweet like the rest. He even had a plan to ensure his safety. Zann was notorious for his plans. That's why he's the most wanted man in the galaxy.**


	2. Into The Fire

**Chapter 2: Into The Fire**

**After the first shot was fired, fighters from both sides scrambled around the open space. Capital ships were attacking their counterparts as frigates escort them and corvettes covering their flanks.**

**General Katarn had strategically placed his fleet into a special position. Their aim was to surround the enemy fleet and form a blockade, preventing the enemy from getting clear to retreat to Hyperspace.**

**As expected, Star Vipers started whooshing all around Katarn's flag ship, and were aim hard on the ship's hard points.**

"**Activate Deflector Shield boost now!"**

"**Yes Sir!"**

**Katarn gave another order. His ship was then covered in a strong blue aurora. No blaster cannon could penetrate through the heavy shields, but the shields were useless against projectiles.**

**Once the ships were in range, Katarn gave the order to "squeeze" in the enemy. Part of his "Surround-The-Enemy" plan. Just as the Consortium seems to be losing, the _Merciless_ came out of it's shadow and launched it's Ion blast on Alliance fleets. Though this was expected, Katarn never did have a decent plan to counter the Aggressor-Class Destroyer's Special weapon. Soon, Katarn's fleet was down to almost half, and they had to keep sending in reinforcements just to keep them on the peak of the battle. The order of Retreat was available to him, but Katarn is not a man who would run away from a fight so easily. He ordered the remaining Capital ships to concentrate their fire on the Station and Aggressor-Class ships and his Nebulon-B frigates to take down any other threats that came in their way.**

**Luke Skywalker and Rogue Squadron swiftly evaded any incoming fire and enemy fighters in their way. Though they wanted to have a few kills themselves, their main objective was to escort Luke into the _Merciless_. Luke's objective was to capture Zann to end the conflict. Simple as it may seem, but Zann is not such a person to let him be captured so easily.**

**Wedge ordered his men to cover Luke's flank as their S-foils were set to attack position. Luke caught a glimpse of the _Merciless_ after some beeping from his best helper – Artoo Deetoo.  
Luke never flew anywhere in his X-wing without Artoo. Artoo had saved his butt several times, especially during the attack on the Death Star.**

"**There's the _Merciless_. It's still too far, we're losing cover here! We need more fighters!"  
Wedge said while he was controlling his fighter from the deadly blaster shots.**

"**Just get me close enough Wedge, I can handle the rest"  
Luke told him.**

"**Oh no, we're not risking the life of a Jedi Master for the sake of our survival. We'll get you in that ship, no exceptions"  
Wedge told Luke with sense of seriousness and joking.**

**Luke smiled and he couldn't believe that people would actually die for him. **

**Just then, a familiar Star fighter came in from Hyperspace. The fighter flew through the intense fire as if it was just a gust of wind. With a few shots, a whole squadron of Star Vipers was taken out by him.**

"**Lukis, welcome back. Had fun down on Fondor?"  
Katarn said though his Comm center.**

"**Yeah, those smugglers wouldn't be troubling the Alliance anymore. The leader uhh … won't be anymore of a pest to us" Lukis replied.**

"**What did you do to him?" Katarn asked him**

"**Let's talk later" Lukis answered back and continued the fight. Lukis Hakean was somewhat arrogant, but he was a great Jedi Knight. Though he seemed normal, he secret hides the fact that he's emotional at times.**

"**Lukis, welcome back. I want you to lead Odd Ball Leader and his squadron to attack that Keldabe-Class destroyer. Distract them while Rogue Squadron and I carry on with our mission." Luke Skywalker ordered Lukis. **

"**No problem Master Skywalker. Odd Ball Leader, do you copy?"**

"**Odd Ball Leader, Standing By"**

"**Are you men ready?"  
"We're clear and forming behind you sir"**

"**Good, Let's go"**

**Lukis and Odd Ball squadron went in and flew their way across the heavy fire and debris. They sighted the Keldabe destroy, but was welcomed by a horde of Star Vipers.**

"**Set S-Foils to Attack Position" Odd Ball leader ordered his men as they all went in for the kill.**

**The 2 sides went head on against each other and collided with frce. Lukis took total control and hunted down several enemy fighters by himself, while Odd Ball Squadron were stressing out by the enemy fighters surrounding them everywhere. The duel ended shortly with Odd Ball winning, and taking heavy casualty. Their numbers fell from 9 to a solid 5. But they were capable enough to take down the Destroyer.**

"**Odd Ball leader, set your men to Proton torpedoes. Aim for the engines, I'll cover you" **

"**Yes Sir"**

**Lukis separated from the attacking squadron and covered them from fighters while they made their attack run. The Y-wings, Gold Squadron joined their attack run soon after and the Keldabe destroy was down and out within minutes.**

**While the battle was going on, Rogue Squadron were already at the door step of the _Merciless_'s Hangar bay. Luke quickly landed his X-wing fighter and ejected from his cockpit for a fast evasive reaction. He ignited his Lightsaber and took down the Merc soldiers who were in his way. He deflected every single shot with precise, while advancing to the Blast doors. When the last Merc soldier was down, Luke deactivated his lightsaber and took a deep breath. He calmed his mind and was ready to continue his mission.**

"**You okay there Luke?" Wedge asked through his Mini-Comm**

"**I'm fine Wedge. Thanks for the help." Luke replied**

"**No problem, tell me when you're down. Rogue Squadron out." Wedge replied back and got his squadron back into the heart of the battle.**

**Artoo popped out from his station on the X-wing. He was eager to go along with Luke for an adventure, but Luke stopped him from following. Luke told Artoo to stay back and plug himself into the Security console to guide him when needed. Artoo never was able to go on an adventure and was always stuck with "Console Duty". But it bothered him though, he just enjoyed helping others.**

**Luke took another deep breath and carried on his mission. He went up the elevator and began his search for Zann on the ship.**


	3. The TrapTrap

Chapter 3: The Trap-Trap

**With a lightsaber in his hand, Luke moved across the hallways of the _Merciless _silently. It wasn't the first time he had done this. He could feel the ramblings and tremors of the explosions outside within the walls of the ship. Luke had a choice – Fight his way through the Bridge, or silently make his way by himself undetected.**

**He made a bold move to do both at the same time. He had to strike down several Merc Assault troops on board and evade several security droids. Eventually he did got onto the bridge. The door was locked though.**

"**Artoo, do you copy over" Luke said over his Comlink.**

**Artoo immediately replied back with several beeps and deets.**

"**Artoo, unlock all security doors, especially the bridge" Luke told Artoo.**

**Artoo did so without a second thought. Droids were meant to be loyal and not question orders.**

**As the Door separating the hallway and the Bridge opened, Luke took a final breath and stepped forward. There standing, over looking the battle, was a man with hair long and white. He wore a coat or a jacket and had a blaster in his hands. He was none other than Tyber Zann. As he realized Luke was behind him, he turned around looking unafraid.**

"**Well, you must be Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've always wanted to meet a Jedi." Tyber Zann said with glee.**

"**In the name of the Galactic Alliance, you are under arrest Tyber Zann" Luke said while igniting his saber.**

"**You don't really expect me to just, surrender to you .. now do you?" Zann replied. He tried taking a shot at Luke, but his blast was deflected away by Luke's lightsaber.**

"**Zann, follow me and no one will get hurt!" Luke stressingly tried to get Zann to follow him, but he knew it was obviously not going to be easy.**

"**Oh how unfortunate. I had wanted that you maybe got a scratch or two. Urai NOW!"**

**Zann shouted his order. Immediately, a large Bird-like creature appeared behind Luke. He was armed with 2 large blades, made from cortosis, around his arms. Urai Fen took a slash at Luke, but fortunately, Luke was fast enough to counter his attack with his lightsaber. Though he could parry Urai's strike, his blades were too heavy for him to hold back. Luke was pushed back to the ground, Using, the Force, he jumped and got back to his feet.**

**As the 2 were fighting each other, Zann made a bold escape and ran out of the bridge. Apparently, his distraction plan had worked just as he had planned it out. Luke was took busy on getting Urai out of the way that he couldn't get to Zann in time. Zann then made his way to the hangar and boarded his personal shuttle. The shuttle took off and warped out of the battle. No one had saw it coming.**

**The two then continued to duel onboard the Bridge of the _Merciless_. Urai's large blades were took heavy for Luke to push him back after every parry, so he couldn't find the opportunity to attack Urai. He was stuck on playing defence. Fortunately, he had the Force. Luke gave Urai a push through the Force, sending Urai to the back of the Bridge. That gave Luke enough time to gain back his strength and make a bold leap to Urai. Luke finally got a chance to strike Urai with his lightsaber, Urai used his enormous blades and block the strike, pushing Luke back onto the floor.**

"**I can't fight him like this" Luke thought to himself. He already failed his mission. He just has to get out, but Urai was in the way. Luke took another strike on Urai, but was once again blocked. Urai too leaped above Luke and trying to pound Luke with his blades, but Luke was able to get out of the way quick enough. The two continued to strike and block each other. The fight wasn't getting to any point, though Urai had a physical advantage. Luke managed to gain back enough strength and pushed Urai back through the Force again and strike him down. Urai, as expected, block that attack as well. He then decided to end this once and for all.**

"**Captain, prepare for Self-Destruct. Blow this ship to bits." Urai ordered to the Commanding officer of the _Merciless._**

"**There is no escape, Jedi. Once this ship blows, we'll all be dead!" Urai taunted Luke with glee.**

"**Go on, Run if you must." Urai said while grinning. The exit of the Bridge unlocked and was opened. Luke knew that the Galactic Alliance would need him more than ever now. He can't do anything foolish now, especially when he has already failed his mission. Luke ran out of the Bridge and made his way by himself to the hangar.**

"**5mins to Self-Destruct" the voiced said through the speakers. Luke knew he had to rush. He almost just avoided contact with the panicking troops onboard and managed to get to the Hangar in time.**

"**Artoo, get in the ship, NOW!" Luke shouted to Artoo. The little droid unplugged himself from the console and rolled it's way to the ship. It used his jump jets and managed to get onboard his 'station'. Luke immediately got onboard his X-wing fighter and primed the engines for take-off. Without a second thought, the X-wing blasted out of the hangar of the _Merciless. _Luke flew out as fast as he can, waiting for an explosion to occur behind him. But after he awhile, he realized nothing was happening. He took a look back and the ship was still there! He was fooled. The ship remained intact and was turning away from the battle. It then made a bold move and managed to warp to hyperspace from the battle. The _Merciless_ and Tyber Zann had escaped again. Luke sighed in disappointment of himself.**

**Luke then gathered the rest of the fighters and lead the final assaults of the remaining Capital ships and the remaining enemy forces. The battle above Eriadu continued on and eventually ended. The Alliance had suffered a large casualty as it usual has, but fortunately, most of their best Pilots had survive. The Alliance fleet had lived to fight another day. Lukis and Luke board got their ships back onboard General Katarn's flagship, _Ossus Day_, and prepared for hyperspace. There wasn't anything left for the Alliance. Now all they have to do is seek out Zann again, and find another way to get him. This wasn't over, yet.**

**Back on the planet Ryloth, in the secret Consortium Palace, Zann was awaiting for the arrival of his good friend. He was getting worried if Urai had ever make it. He was about to call it quits, but his men managed to get a signal from his ship. **

"**Sir, we're getting a friendly transmission. Switching it to Main screen now." Zann's Commander reported. Zann smiled and was relieved that his friend, and ship, made it. His plan had worked perfectly again. The screen lit up, and Urai appeared.**

"**Zann, the plan was a success. The Alliance didn't saw it coming. Neither did the Jedi." Urai reported.**

"**And my ship?" Zann asked**

"**Still intact and ready to fight another day."**

"**You never cease to amaze me Urai. The Alliance would have to be smarted than just sending a Jedi to get me, next time" Zann said.**

"**Very well, Zann. We're docking your ship now. Urai out" Urai made a final report and the transmission was cut off.**

**As he watched his ship docking onto the station above Ryloth, he wondered what amazing tales that Urai might bring back with him.**

**Urai disembarked the _Merciless_ and personally went to Zann. The two then met each other once again, and went to Zann's personal office begin another plan to strike the galaxy and send fear into the hearts of millions once again.**


	4. Disturbance

**Chapter 4: Disturbance**

**The battle had taken a massive hit on the Alliance fleet. But it wasn't that bad of damage. _Ossus Day_ exited Hyperspace above the Jedi planet Ossus. Skywalker, Katarn and Hakean departed back to the New Jedi Academy in their shuttle. Everyone kept quite, but Kyle could see that Luke was not in the mood to be entertained. **

**When they arrive, Jedi Master Kyp Durron greeted them back into the Academy.**

"**Master Skywalker how was the battle?" Kyp asked.**

"**I failed my mission; Zann is becoming a bigger threat than I thought." Luke replied.**

"**Very well Master. The Academy is still in good condition. We're continuing our progress on rebuilding it and it's turning out fine. Should be done in a week or two."**

"**Thank you Durron. Now we have to settle other matters" Luke said while turning his attention to Lukis who was busy reading something from his datapad.**

"**Lukis, how was your previous mission?" Luke asked**

**Lukis suddenly was shocked and realized that Luke had asked him something. He switched off his datapad and kept in his pocket.**

"**Mission? Oh, that mission on Raxus Prime. Well, like I said to Master Katarn, the Pirate Leader won't be bothering the Alliance anymore" Lukis replied.**

"**Well, where is he then?" Master Katarn intervene while walking towards the both of them.**

"**I'll leave you Luke, you can find me in the training room if you need me Master Skywalker" Kyp said while walking away to continue his lesson with the Jedi recruits**

"**Well, uhh ... He's dead" Lukis replied with disdain.**

"**Lukis, your mission was to arrest him and bring him back alive. What the heck happened there?" Katarn scolded him.**

"**Well, he goaded me into battle! I didn't had a chance he-"**

"**Tampered with your emotions?" Katarn interrupted him before Lukis could finish his sentence.**

"**Lukis, you have to control your emotions If you rely on it too much that will cause you to fall to the Dark Side. Don't let such emotions control you. Let it go." Luke said.**

"**I know Master Skywalker, but it's just too hard. I can never seem to make a right decision" Lukis replied regretfully.**

"**Lukis, you will return to your room. You are suspended from Missions until you can learn your mistake. This isn't the first time it has happened Lukis. "Kyle ordered.**

"**But Master…" Lukis tried to plead but failed.**

**He returned back to his room with a frown. As he walked he replayed the events of the Mission over and over in his head, trying to find how he could have done it better.**

**He got to his bunk and sat down. He began meditating and trying to find a reason to his flawlessness. He knew he was better than this. He had gone through every single Jedi training. He was a Jedi Knight. Not a Padawan, and he yet he felt as if he was being treated like a Padawan. Lukis finally woke up. He stood up and left his room to get refreshment from the Academy's Pantry to calm himself. While walking through the hallways he heard Master Skywalker discussing something about a Disturbance in the Force. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it.**

"**Kyle, something's wrong. I can feel a dark taint hiding somewhere. It's faint, but I fear if not fixed, it will cause harm" Luke said.**

"**Luke, you ALWAYS sense a disturbance in the Force. It could be something Minor though." Kyle replied.**

"**Yes, but I recently had a few reports of a Jedi with a red lightsaber causing harm on Sullust. I think someone has fallen"**

"**Could it be a Disciple of the Sith?" Kyle asked.**

"**If it was a Disciple of the Sith, the taint would be stronger. We need to get the bottom of this." Luke replied**

"**Did they say anything else about this ... Jedi? Description or anything?"**

"**Yes, he was wearing a black jacket and dark brown cargo pants. He had short white hair." Luke said. He paused for a moment.**

"**Could it be Dax-"**

"**Jerron?" Lukis interrupted**

"**Dax and I grew up together. I knew he left the Academy after the Yuuzhan Vong war. I thought he was dead too" Lukis continued.**

"**Lukis, you're not going to Sullust. If it is Dax Jerron, he could have fallen to the Dark Side. We cannot risk losing another Jedi" Kyle told Lukis.**

"**But Master Katarn, I have to. I'm the only person Lukis trust. Please don't kill him. He's my best friend during my stay at the Academy. If he has truly fallen, I will do my best to turn him back." Lukis pleaded. **

**He wanted to go on this mission badly. Dax was his Partner ever since they were both Jedi Recruits. Recently, after the Yuuzhan Vong War, Dax was leading a Rebellion regiment into battle. The Regiment never returned and Dax was presumed dead. Lukis was torn when he heard about the news. But what actually had happened was that Dax had finally tasted War and liked the feeling. He hungered for more fighting – more power. He discreetly exiled himself and began his downfall. No one knew about this.**

"**Hmmm… Lukis, we're afraid that if you're too close with him, you he might seduce you instead. Like Master Katarn said, we cannot risk losing another Jedi." Luke said.**

"**Master Skywalker, I'm a Jedi Knight. I know my training, and will use what I have learned. I need to speak with my old friend again, there are questions need to be answered. I'll go even if you do not allow me to" Lukis made a final plead and awaited the verdict of the two Jedi Masters. The two Masters looked each other and Kyle nodded to Luke.**

"**Arrogant as you are Lukis, but fine. We'll allow you to go. Remember your training Lukis, do not fail. We're counting on you. But don't make it too personal." Kyle said and walked away.**

"**Remember Lukis, the lure of the Dark Side is strong. Do not be tempted so easily. You are strong in the Force, but such visions of power will make you fall. May the Force be with you Lukis." Luke said**

"**Very well Master Skywalker. I will not fail you." Lukis replied and turned around. He walked by himself to the Hangar to get to his ship. He couldn't believe that Dax was still alive. He didn't know what to felt – Anger or Joy. Anger, because his friend had fallen, or Joy, because his friend wasn't dead at all. It was a mixed feeling, but he had to control himself. He will not repeat his mistake over and over again.**

**Lukis checked his belt and checked if he had everything. His lightsaber was still there. All he hopes is that he wouldn't have to use it right now. He got onboard his personal modified Delta-7 Jedi Starfighter and primed the engines. He sighed and took off. He toggled a few switches, and before you know it, he was already seeing lines in the sky.**


	5. The Truthful Conflict

**Chapter 5: The Truthful Conflict**

**The winds of Sullust were warm. It was like stepping into and oven**, **and yet not feeling anything at all. Lukis stepped out of his ship and took a few steps on the molten land. Lava was flowing everywhere, but the pools were barricaded with Force fields to prevent accidents. Lukis could see the dark horizon. He wondered if the planet was supposed be totally made out of Lava, how come the sky was still dark with only auroras of faint light reflecting the dancing smoke clouds. Were there no suns to light the planet? Or is the Planet a Sun of its own.**

**He continued walking and began tracking the life form he detected while he was in flight. The taint of the Dark side suddenly became strong and were echoing out a siren in that specific area Lukis was in. He knew he had come to the right place**

**He continued walking and coming over a hill. He saw a few standing pillars of a ruin nearby. The taint was getting stronger. Every step he took brought him closer to either his destiny or fate. He looked over the other side of the hill, and saw a man in a dark cloak sitting on the ground, meditating and chanting the words.**

**_Peace is a lie … there is only passion …_ Lukis heard those words being whispered. He knew, he had already failed. Those words changed every single perception he had on what he could do. Lukis took a step back but he held his ground.**

**The man then awoke from his meditation. He stood up. He had eyes like a Reptile. It gave that intimidating feeling. He had white short hair, and his skin was white and his veins were darkened and suddenly visible on his cheeks. It felt as if it was "empty". There was no flesh at all. This was all the doings of the Dark side of the Force. The man took off his hood to reveal his full self. As human as he maybe, the Dark side had changed him, physically and mentally. Finally, he spoke.**

"**Aahh ... Lukis. How nice... To see you again." He spoke him a deep tone.**

"**Dax… is that you?! No… No…" Lukis was frightened at the changes. His long friend, fallen and turned into that "monster".**

"**Dax, what happened? You were in that battle, how did you survived?" Lukis asked. He had tons and tons of questions rolling into his mind but he knew he had to play them wisely and use them at correct times.**

"**Lukis, that battle changed me. The War, the power, the fighting. It was a taste of what the Jedi couldn't give me. The Dark side had answered my hunger. I purposely volunteered myself into that battle for the sake of it!" Dax replied with anger but yet proud of what he had done.**

"**So you left the Order?"**

"**Well, yes. I exiled myself. No one knew of what happened to me. Alone I practiced and embraced the Dark side. I secretly fought my own battles with the Yuuzhan Vong. And when the war was over, I fought other enemies. It made the stronger. The power that I've gained were embedded in me so quickly, I just knew I had to taste more." Dax replied with his eyes wide open.**

"**Dax, how could you have forgotten your training? We Jedi were meant to be the keepers of Peace.. Even if it means war, not to indulge in it!" **

"**Strong words Jedi, but I sense much fear in you." Dax replied while raising his arm in an inviting manner.**

"**Come, Join me. You know in your heart that you can never truly be one of them." Dax invited Lukis gleefully.**

"**No, Dax. My allegiance is to the … Jedi. Dax, you can still be changed. Remember the good times we had? We were like brothers; I had never expected to fight you like this." Lukis replied with tension**

"**Aaah, your emotions are getting stronger. Let it flow. Let the anger in you out and become one with it. You know you want it. The Dark side calls for you Lukis. Let's have those.. "Best Friends Moments" once again. Join me Lukis, together, we'll seek the knowledge of the Sith and become stronger than any Sith Lord!" Dax said boastfully.**

"**So, this is about the Sith now. Well.. I will do what I must. I never thought I would have to do this Dax.. But you left with me no other choice." Lukis said while drawing out his lightsaber. He held his weapon tightly, gripping it and hoping that Dax would change his mind so he wouldn't have to ignite it.**

"**So be it ... Jedi." Dax drew out his own saber. He immediately ignited it. There glowing was a bright light with a red aurora surrounding it. It was the lightsaber of a Dark Jedi. Lukis then hesitantly ignited his saber. A large source of light emitted from his saber and gave a Blue glow. He began his Form I Shii-Cho stance and prepared to battle. He didn't like the idea of having to battle a former best friend. Who wouldn't, He grew up with this guy, and now he has to slay this guy himself. **

"**Strike me ... Jedi." Dax taunted Lukis as he gave the first blow. He struck his lightsaber from above but was parried by Lukis. Lukis then pushed back Dax's saber and began his own strike. Before long, the two were engaged in a Lightsaber battle over a molten land surrounded by pools of Lava.**

**As the two combatants battled each, Luke awoke from his meditation and was disturbed by something.**

"**My god ... " he whispered. Luke stood up and rushed to search Kyle. When he finally found Kyle he had to break the news.**

"**Kyle, I think Lukis is in danger."**

"**I know… I can sense it too. I'll go assemble a few Jedi knights here to go rescue him. I knew sending him was a bad idea." Kyle said.**

"**Be careful Kyle." Luke said**

"**Aren't I always?" Kyle replied and left the room. He quickly got a team of Jedi and left for Sullust. There was no time to waste.**

**Dax and Lukis continued their duel. Lukis was a specialist in Form I Shii-Cho, while Dax had focused on Ataru. Both were quick enough to strike and parry on another, pushing the tide of the battle to and fro. Lukis made a final strike and there was a pause in the battle.**

"**Lukis, you are stronger than this. Let that part of you grow!!" Dax said and whooshing his lightsaber aroud Lukis.**

"**I will not break. Do not let my emotions get through this. C'mon Lukis … you're better than this!" Lukis thought to himself. His heart was beating fast. Fear was starting to crawl in him.**

"**Remember the 'good' times Lukis? You and me, fighting for better spots and posts in the Academy? Hah. You never did have the good ones. You were jealous. I stole your spotlight. It should have been you! Now, doesn't that make you angry? Take revenge on me! Because of me, the Jedi never could really see your true potential!" Dax taunted Lukis some more, hoping he could break him.**

**Lukis continued to control himself. He controlled his emotions like preventing a herd of cannoks from stampeding. It was hard, but he had just had to do it. He was almost at the edge of losing control, but he kept mindful of his thoughts and focused more on battle than the 'persuasion' of Dax.**

"**Oh c'mon Lukis. You were always weak. Like now. You could have never saved anyone.. Not even your family." Dax said gleefully. He knew he finally found the key to breaking Lukis. At the point of time, Lukis was shocked. He couldn't believe what Dax had just said. Dax had finally been able to tamper with Lukis's emotions.**

"**Remember buddy? Remember how you told me when you were young, you tried to protect your family from such Bounty Hunters? You failed didn't you! You could never fight them. So you seek help from the Jedi .. you were oh so wrong and weak." Dax taunted Lukis some more. He knew now Lukis will break anytime soon.**

"**Leave… My… Family out of this!!!" Lukis shouted. That final word snapped him out of his control. His emotions had finally been able to run wild like an animal. Lukis leaped above Dax and landed behind him. He gave a fast and deadly strike but was parried by Dax's saber. The battle continued, now with Lukis on aggressive mode. He was blinded by his emotions and just wanted to strike down Dax. He couldn't care of what they were. Lukis finally gave several blows to Dax, and pushed him back at the edge of the molten ground.**

"**Enough games, let's End This!" Dax got up and starting to do shaking. He gave a loud intimidating scream and was surrounded by a red aurora. His eyes were no longer normal. It was glowing in red. Dax had used Force Rage. A Dark side technique that required a strong amount of Anger to fuel it. Dax ran towards Lukis and strike harshly. Lukis tried to block, but was pushed away by the greater force. He stood up and attacked Dax once again. **

**Though Dax was the one with the stronger advantage, Lukis managed to fair well with his opponent. His emotions fueled him and made him fought as hard as he could. The two combatants continued to strike one and another harshly. **

**As fate would have it Lukis's strike was dodged by Dax, Dax immediately used this opportunity and finally stabbed Lukis waist. Lukis screamed in pain. He felt as if he had been poured into the hot pool of lava. This only made him fight harder. He wasn't down yet, he became more blinded and determine to strike down Dax. He just began to strike as hard as he could with his weapon, not caring about his training. Dax took another chance and slashed Lukis's right shoulder. Lukis screamed harder. He couldn't take the pain anymore, he just wanted to fall but he couldn't. He strike harder while the pain gripped him harshly. Lukis closed his eyes and just began to slash on whatever he could. Lukis was becoming more dangerous; Dax was starting to be afraid and was being pushed back. Dax just couldn't keep up. His heart started to beat as fast as it could, while he parried everything blow that was given to him. Finally he just lost control and he was killed. In Lukis's harsh strikes, he had stabbed Dax's chest. Lukis stopped, and opened his eyes. His face was red all over and he realized that he had killed Dax. Lukis deactivated his saber and dropped it on the floor. Dax took a final look at his wound and collapsed on the floor. Dax Jerron was no more.**

**Lukis stared at Dax while he fell. His emotions just finally stopped. He felt as if he was dead too. He didn't knew what to do.**

"**What have I done?" Lukis said in agony as he collapsed himself. His wounds finally gave in and the intense pain surrounded him further. He screamed for help, but no one was there.**

**Kyle and his Jedi team had already landed on Sullust. They landed their shuttle near Lukis's Delta-7. They knew Lukis was around, they couldn't find him.**

"**Where could he be?" Kyle wondered, fearing he might be too late. **

**Suddenly, he spotted a body writhing in pain on a hill. He reached out to the Force and knew something was not right. He and his Jedi team rushed to the body only to find a heavily wounded Jedi on the floor.**

"**It's Lukis. Dammit, someone, get a Med capsule, NOW!" Kyle ordered the one of the Jedi.**

"**C'mon Lukis! Stay with me! Cling to your pain no longer. Use the Force to save you now... C'mon!" Kyle shouted at Lukis.**

**Lukis was finding it hard to breathe and was gasping for air. His final sights were Kyle trying to save him. He finally just closed his eyes, and he became unconscious. **


End file.
